Passion and Spice
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: They say that, with a little passion, life is twice as fun. With an obsession and unrequinted love? You get a monster. One-sided LenRin. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N : I... Can't believe I actually went this far T.T. But, hey, what are ya gonna do about it?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid, nor any characters mentioned.**

**Warnings : Explicit content ahead. Sexual references, innuendo, and language. Read at your own risk,**

* * *

><p><span>Passion and Spice:<span>

_She moaned._

_He grunted, burying a hand in her short, blonde hair and pressing their lips together frantically. His other hand found its way up her shirt, fondling a small, enticing breast. At the contact, the girl sighed again, bumping her hips forward to grind with his own._

_"Len," she breathed, untangling herself from his tongue so that she could speak. "More. Please." Her high, airy voice spurred him on, and he pecked her lips gently._

_He stared into her eyes, a blue so much like his own. "I love you, Rin."_

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p>

Len sat up in his bed, jerking up right and breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes and glared at his cellular device, picking it up and reading the time. _4 A.M._.

"Hello?" he said on a yawn.

An unamused woman's voice answered him. "I saw you with a girl last night. Who was she? Where did you go?"

Len muttered under his breath, looking to his right to find himself in bed with Meiko, a senior girl from his school. "I had a family thing to worry about. You probably saw me with one of my cousins." He lied, but, then again, that was nothing new. "I missed you," he said before she could answer. "How was your night?"

The woman on the other line giggled, and he tried to figure out who this one might be. A quick glance to the caller ID proved Luka.

She was telling him about her day when he interrupted. "I have to go. Don't want to wake up the family."

Luka sounded upset, but agreed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Another lie. He wasn't interested in more than a one-night stand with her. Besides, he already got it.

When he hung up his phone, he climbed out of bed, ready to travel back home. Dressing and picking up his belongings, he left without a backwards glance.

The next morning, Meiko woke up alone and used. Just like everyone of Kagamine Len's girls.

* * *

><p>Len hated school.<p>

Maybe that was obvious, because what teenage boy in his right mind _liked _it? But it was true. Teachers pissed him off, as did other students, and the only perks were the girls there.

He was putting away his belongings when _she _walked by.

Kagamine Rin. The one and only girl he never, ever had.

When he was five years old, his mother got remarried. Her new husband brought along a daughter, a feisty girl Len's age who looked surprisingly a lot like him. People often mistook them for actual twins rather than step-siblings. Len and Rin had been close during their childhood, but now they barely ever saw each other.

He watched Rin talk to her friend without noticing him. Her friend, Hatsune Miku, gave him a glance back and a smile that Len knew all too well.

Rin didn't look at him.

Remembering his dream last night, he scowled, promising himself to find Miku later.

* * *

><p>She found him in the library that afternoon.<p>

Len didn't necessarily like Miku. He had no opinion for her, really. But he still whispered sweet, meaningless words to her as she approached him. They spoke for all of five minutes before he was shoving his hand up the back of her skirt and pushing her toward a secluded corner away from prying eyes.

He never liked any of the girls he was with. Miku was pretty. So was Luka and Meiko. And all the other girls he'd conquered. But they were never anything special.

They always called for another go. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he'd lie to them and he didn't love them.

Some said he didn't have a heart at all.

And, as he bent the teal-haired girl over a desk and shoved her skirt to her waist, he realized that maybe he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>He remembers freshman year when he was the most socially awkward person alive.<em>

_Rin had been the friendly one, the outgoing one everyone wanted to know. He'd ditch class and hang out on the staircase._

_He remembers her catching him one time._

_"Watcha' doing?" She'd asked, leaning toward him on the railing. The sun was flooding through the window, and he could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkle._

_"Sittin'," he'd answered, leaning back tiredly. _

_Rin had smiled then, pressing a finger to her lips in a secretive manner. "I'm ditching and going to the beach. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you come."_

_He had grinned excitedly. "I take it to the grave."_

* * *

><p>He snapped out of his revere when the bell lunch period.<p>

Bored and not really looking to move, he stared out the window to see Shion Kaito, the art teacher, waiting by his car for someone.

The blue-haired man waved at someone, and Len watched as Rin exited the building to walk toward him, leaning up on her toes and pulling him down to give him a lingering kiss.

Len swore and swung his head in the opposite direction, feeling disgusted.

* * *

><p><em>He can remember when sophomore ear came around, too, and he had gotten popular with girls.<em>

_He'd been leaning over on a desk, Neru running her hand through his hair as he flirted with her and Haku, a quiet girl that he was dying to have._

_The quiet ones were always the wildest._

_He remembers catching Rin walking by. They'd stopped talking much at this point, even though they lived in the same house. She stopped in the hallway, turning to talk to someone._

_He watched her talk to Kaito, the teacher, and he watched her smile and giggle and blush._

_That was the first time he ever felt really jealous of something._

* * *

><p>The rest of his school day rolled around, and announcements about his senior class elections were spoken of. He didn't really care, though.<p>

He caught up with Luka, deciding he needed a repeat performance after what he had seen today. He felt angry, and he was sure the pink-haired, buxom girl felt it.

If anything, though, she embraced it.

He managed to sneak them both into the gym, and he watched her eagerly strip for him. He found that he wasn't as into it as he should be, but didn't let it show. He encouraged her as she disrobed him and let him sit back while she did all the work. Laying on a mat, he all but ignored the girl riding on him and stared at the ceiling.

_And so the age of the playboy comes to an end_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when he was leaving.<p>

Luka had tried to get him to stay, tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear it. He spat out an excuse about homework before ditching the still-naked girl.

His plan had been to go straight home, but breathy moans from the art room attracted him.

He stayed quiet, nudging the door open slowly to the room.

The scene was an erotic kind of lovely. The dying sun streamed into the room, illuminating the desk where Rin sat upon. The Kaito bastard was between her legs, her skirt hiked up to the tops of her thighs and her panties hanging on the edge of the chair. He could tell the blue-haired man's pants were probably unzipped.

She was holding on to him like a lifeline, digging her nails into his back while he kissed her neck. One of his hands were kneading her breast, the other wrapped around her waist.

Len watched, feeling sick to his stomach, as the man thrust his hip, causing Rin to gasp out. He did it again, covering her mouth with his before she spoke to loudly.

"Kaito," she moaned, wrapping her legs around him tighter and meeting his thrusts.

Len couldn't help but think it should be his name she was calling out while getting fucked.

* * *

><p>That night, he called both Haku and Neru. They'd been all too eager for him.<p>

He got home early morning. The house was quiet, which meant Rin was sleeping. His parents wouldn't be home for a week because of business.

As he walked through the hall way to his room, he couldn't help but notice the door across from his that read _Rin_.

She was sleeping. What harm could checking up on her do...?

He entered her room. It smelt strongly of oranges and perfume. It'd been so long since he last was in here...

On her bedside table, she kept pictures. There was one of them both when they were little, going to school together hand in hand. Another one was one of them both a few months ago. She'd gotten him to stand still for a bit so that she could take it.

The one closest to her, however, was of her and Kaito, both wrapped in his ridiculous blue scarf and laughing together.

Len was _mad_.

He leaned over her bed, his intent clear in his eyes. When he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed, she stirred, waking up immediately.

"Wha—Len?" Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. She was staring at him like he was a monster.

Maybe he was.

* * *

><p>He had her ribbon.<p>

He clutched it to himself as he cowered in his room. Fucked up. That's what he was. Fucked. Up.

Rin was everything sweet and innocent and passionate. She didn't deserve what he did. But that didn't stop him from doing it.

She was gone now, had run away as soon as he released her. She'd cried, tear-marks and redness marring her pretty face.

...He broke her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Originally, I had a totally different idea for the ending. But... this was born...**

**...Len's a whore... but I love him.**

**R&R!**


End file.
